1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a universal serial bus (USB) adapter.
2. Description of Related Art
USB interfaces, as shown in FIG. 1, can present in configurations such as a male USB header 10, a female USB header 20, a female USB A connector 30, and a male USB A connector 40. For connecting different USB interfaces, a USB adapter is needed. However, a common USB adapter can only communicate between two different kinds of USB interfaces, but not between any two of more than two different kinds of USB interfaces. Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.